Corey Wilde
''A skater who's no stranger to pain, Corey Wilde is living proof that man descends from the ape, and that evolution does not always lead to progression. Somewhat of a neurotic, he has an innate talent for suicidal acrobatics. When it comes to his car he is totally monogamist, and only cheats on her with Mei; his official girlfriend. Corey is, as his surname suggests, wild. Part time, he loves to skate and be with his automobile lover. On other times, the more dominant times, he is with his girlfriend, Mei Wang. Appearance Corey has short hair that's styled to stick up, and his eye color is dark brown. In an official render of his face, you can see facial hair beginning to grow on his face. His torso is as follows, from inside-out: a white dress shirt, a long-sleeved, grey shirt, and a dark olive jacket. He wears faded, worn-out jeans, as well as sneakers. Attribute Due to climbing around as a child, Corey is quite the acrobatic. This skill is useful when a certain height has to be reached in order to proceed. Story At the beginning of the game Corey and Mei are preparing to go to a party at Delta Theta Gamma, first meeting up with their friends at Sven's room. When they arrive, they are invited to sniff a concoction made from one of the Black Spore Flowers that have been popping up around campus. After they do so, they both fall asleep and seem to enter a warped and twisted version of the campus. As Corey and Mei make their way through the nightmare, seeing warped versions of both Jun and Amy, Mei is killed by a creature that decapitates her, causing Corey to wake up and begin puking. Corey meets up again with Mei prior to leaving for the party, but when they arrive they notice a dead body. Although Mei wants to leave, Corey decides to look for their friends and ensure their safety, although it becomes clear that Sven has not yet arrived. After encountering the mutated creatures, Corey and Mei meet up with Amy, Kenny and Professor James and escape; as they are leaving, however, Sven is almost run over by Corey's car. Corey and Amy leave to go after the car while Sven and Mei go to the college to find Jun; Kenny meets up with his sister, heading to the hospital. While Corey and Amy are running, they spot a disfigured man dragging a body bag and they duck to avoid his attention. They manage to find Corey's car and shotgun, which they use to kill the creatures around them as they arrive at the hospital. Corey and Amy then search the hospital, witnessing Kenny turn into a monster and kidnap Amy. Corey reprograms the elevator and uses it to reach the ground floor of the hospital, meeting up with the others. The group later makes a bomb and heads into the storage area and the parking garage to confront the now-mutated Kenny. After a battle with Kenny, Corey is thrown into a loose pipe which impales his abdomen; though he is badly wounded, Corey is able to pull through and escape. Corey next witnesses Mei get killed by Kenny when Kenny crushes her head; this emotional trauma sends him into a deep depression. After escaping, Corey rejoins the rest of the group get into a van with the professor, Amy, Sven, Shannon, and Stan. During the drive, Amy attempts to comfort Corey, while Shannon feels sorry for him. However, it is not long before the van is run off the road by a mutated creature. After recovering, Corey and Sven head into the dam and meet up again with Shannon and Stan, although Amy is missing. After Corey finds some welding tools, the group is able to get to Amy, who has been kidnapped by Kenny a second time. Corey and Shannon stay behind to fight Kenny again and after a long battle they knock Kenny down into a hole, believing that they have killed him. Following this confrontation, Shannon and Corey search for a boat so that they can reach an island. They both arrive on the island and later meet back up with Stan. Later, what remains of the group discover a house in the woods and find Amy; however, Sven is still missing. After a while of searching, the group is able to find Sven, who is dying from his wounds after being hung on a meat hook. Sven dies shortly afterwards. Corey and the professor stay with Amy as Shannon and Stan chase after Sven's killer. Later on they all reunite at the hospital and Shannon and Corey search around the nearby school, which is revealed to be the school from the previous game. After Corey and Shannon go back to the professor, Stan, and Amy, they learn that Amy has been impregnated by Kenny. Stan and Corey then go around the school and gain access into the area where the killer is hiding. After a long battle Stan and Corey successfully defeat him and later head back to the courtyard, where they are betrayed by the professor, who has taken Amy and Shannon with him into two ambulances. While the ambulances are traveling, the one containing Stan and Shannon crashes, while Corey and Amy's is ambushed by more creatures. Corey gives chase and attempts to radio Shannon and Stan, but is cut off after he encounters Kenny again. Death thumb|323px|right After hearing Corey's cut-off broadcast, Shannon and Stan arrive at the stadium and witness what is happening. Before the three remaining members of the group confront Kenny, Corey decides that he cannot take the pain of losing Mei anymore, pulling out his gun and putting it to his head; though Shannon and Stan attempt to stop him, Corey pulls the trigger and commits suicide. Trivia *- Although Corey is not the strongest person, he is an amazing acrobat. He is very flexible and he is able to jump hgher and hold onto ledges longer than anyone. *- Corey is deeply struck by grief, trauma and depression when he witnesses Mei die. *- Corey killed himself because he could not handle the sadness anymore from losing mei. *Shannon and Stan became depressed at the end after witnessing Corey kill himself. *Corey has broken every bone in his body as confirmed by Mei when she says she seen all his bones and knows him inside out if you inspect x-rays as her in the hospital and Corey says with his skateboard if inspected inside his dorm, he says he has broken all of his bones with it. *Corey is very tolerant of pain as he can fall from high heights and not take any pain and he even was impaled by a pole when mei died and he did not really react. *It was his first and only year of college as he was born in 1988, and the game takes place 2006 so he would be 18. *An unofficial spinoff game for corey will be coming 2012 from Otipro games and is titled Obscure Survivor *It is never actually implied when how old any Obscure 2 characters are. However, when Shannon and Corey are chatting. Shannon calls corey an adolecent little boy. And adolecence is only from 13-18 years old. So corey would be 18 years old in Obscure 2 which would make him born 1988 and in turn would prove the game takes place in 2006. Because Obscure 1 took place 2004 which was also proven by looking at character ages. Then Obscure 2 takes place 2 years later which is 2006. This would also explain why Shannon acted like a big sister figure to him, as during obscure 2, she is now 20 years old and corey is 18 which would be his first, and last year of college. *He along with Mei was listed as #14 out of 100 in the Jan 2009 issue of Game Informer as one of the cutest couples in video games. Category:Characters Category:ObsCure 2 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters